I'll Always Think You're Beautiful
by nikkitan89
Summary: A special moment shared between two broken people living in the after. A sweet one-shot on one of the best couples ever on Grey's. Cristina/Owen


The sound of a toilet flush woke Owen Hunt up. He lazily opened his eyes, expecting to see nothing but her gorgeous black hair only to find that she wasn't there in his arms. "Cristi-" He stopped right when he looked up to see her sitting on the edge of the bed, ready to crawl back under the sheets.

"I'm still here. I didn't go anywhere. Is it that hard to sleep without me?" Cristina smirked, looking at him with playful eyes. "Is it too much to want to wake up this morning with my fiancée in my arms?" Owen teased back, as she laid back down to face him. He kissed her gently on the forehead.

Smiling, Cristina placed her head on his chest and snuggled up to him before falling asleep again. '_Whatever did I do to deserve a woman like her'_ was Owen's last thought before he started falling asleep again, this time, with his fiancée snug in his arms and the wonderful memory of last night replaying in his head.

_-Flashback-_

It had been 11 months since the Vent, 9 months since they told the Chief about their relationship and exactly 10 months and 20 days since they first said those 3 words to each other.

Yes, it was totally true. Owen Hunt had fallen entirely in love with Cristina Yang and it was the same for her. And tonight was the night he was going to make her all his. It was exactly one year since the day he waited for her at her doorstep and told her she was beautiful. And in his eyes, she was beautiful, and always would be.

He knew how she had been hurt before when it came to marriage. And he knew that she might not totally be open to any other marriage proposal after that one. Thinking about it, he sighed. He wanted to make her his, and he wanted her to be his 'after', his forever. Mustering up his courage, he set off for her doorstep with a single red rose and a simple engagement ring that he had "My after, my forever" engraved in it, knowing that she was a closet romantic who loved the little things.

All the wonderful memories he had with her clouded his mind as he waited for her to end her shift. Smiling to himself, he didn't notice her walking towards her apartment and noticing that he was there on her doorstep.

'_Why does he always have to look so gorgeous?'_ Cristina thought, and giggled to herself as she stopped right in front of her boyfriend.

Realising she was in front of him, he looked up at her and smiled. "I don't know why I came here," he said, with a playful look in his eyes. She cocked an eyebrow and smirked, deciding to play along with her gorgeous, sometimes-crazy boyfriend. "Well, would you like to come inside?"

"No, that wouldn't be appropriate," Owen replied with a wink, loving the confused look she had on her face that seem to say 'why are we doing this'. "Well, would you like to go someplace else?"

Owen smiled as she finally took a seat next to him and leaned her head on his shoulder. He gave her the single rose while putting his arm around her. "I still think you're beautiful," he said softly as he saw her smile light up her face. "And I'll always think that you're beautiful."

Cristina looked up at him and saw the love in his eyes as he bent down to kiss her softly while holding her even tighter. "Why are we sitting out here on my porch when my apartment is all empty?" Cristina asked, slightly confused as to what her boyfriend was doing. "Because I want you to know that I'll always think you're beautiful. Now and forever." Owen started moving a little.

"Okay, where are you going and why are you telling me this-" Cristina was in shock when she saw what her boyfriend was doing. He had moved from his position next to her and was now in front of her, on one knee and holding her hand.

A million thoughts ran through her head that very second. _'He's proposing to me? Seriously? Will he run away like Burke did? No, he won't, right? Cos he's so not like Burke. He's the total opposite of Burke. So opposite, that he's on one knee in front of me instead of just asking me to marry him. Oh my goodness. What am I going to say? I mean…'_

His soft, emotional voice broke her train of thought. "Cristina," Owen started. "I know I don't need to say some long emotional speech to tell you how much I love you because I do. I love you. So much that I can't stand the thought of not seeing you, of not waking up with you in my arms. And I know that you're my 'after', you've always been my 'after' since I came back. I just want you to be my 'after' and my forever."

Tears welled up in Cristina's eyes as she saw the raw emotion in his eyes. That look told her that he would never leave her, that he would never hurt her and that he really did love her.

"Would you be my forever, Christine?" He asked her softly, looking right into her shining dark eyes as his other hand ran through her gorgeous black curls. Leaning forward, she kissed him gently as she placed her arms around his neck.

At that moment, he knew. He knew that she'd be his Christine forever. Words weren't needed for him to know that she said yes. Her eyes and her actions said it all. It was so common between them, to let their eyes and actions speak for themselves.

Kissing her back deeply, he swept her into his arms bridal-style and kissed her even more. Laughing, she rested her head on him as he carried her all the way to her apartment and into her bedroom. Placing her carefully on the bed, Owen turned to lock the door. Turning back, he was about to get to her. "Nah-uh, big man," she said, a playful gleam in her eyes. "You ain't getting any till I see my rock. It better not be some princess-cut crap."

Laughing to himself, he pulled out the box from his pocket and kissed her softly. "If I gave you a princess-cut, it would go to show that I hardly know you at all and that wouldn't be a very good start, would it?" Owen replied, kissing her on the forehead.

Cristina opened the box, revealing the simple silver diamond ring he bought her. She smiled as she took the ring out of its box and looked at it closely. She was just about to ask him to put it on her when a word caught her eye. Bringing the ring up to her eye level, she looked at the inside of the ring and saw the inscription. _"My after, my forever."_

Tearing up again, she asked him, "You had it engraved?" "I told you, if I gave you a princess-cut ring, it would go to show I hardly know you at all. But I do know you. You're my Christine. You're my after and forever," Owen replied, kissing her softly and holding her, as he took the ring from her hand and slipped it onto her finger. "And now you're going to be Cristina Hunt." Those were the last words he said before he slowly undressed her and made love to her for the first time as her fiancé.

_-End of flashback-_

Waking up to the sounds of yet another flush, Owen found his fiancée leaning on the door of the adjoined bathroom looking a little pale. "Baby, I'm gonna go make us some food since we haven't eaten since last night," he said, walking over to her. "Are you alright? You look a little off."

"I'm fine, now go make some food. I'm starving." Owen smiled and kissed her softly before heading out to the kitchen. Feeling as though her head was spinning really badly, Cristina held on to the door of the bathroom for a few moments before trying to walk out. But that didn't do her much good as she soon fainted a few steps away from the bathroom.

Hearing a thump, Owen rushed towards her bedroom. "Cristina, are you-" Seeing her on the floor almost stopped his heart. "Oh my God". He picked her up and rushed her to the hospital immediately, totally afraid of what had just happened to her. She seemed fine three minutes ago.

Meredith tends to Cristina at the hospital and assures Owen that Cristina would be fine. Owen heads to the waiting area and sits down, his head in his hands. He's worried sick for her and wonders how he somehow manages to bring bad luck to the people around him. He sits there and waits, praying and hoping that nothing bad was going to happen to his Christine.

Two hours later, Owen's shaken out of his trance by a tap on his shoulder. "She's all awake now," Meredith said, knowing how worried he was about her person. "She's fine, so don't worry too much." "Thanks Mere," was all he managed to get out before rushing to her room.

He saw her worried eyes the moment he stepped in the doorway of her room. "Baby, are you alright?" He said, rushing to her side and grasping her hand. "How're you feeling?" "I'm fine, Owen," she said, still worried. He brushed a few strands of her curls out of her eyes. "You scared me to death, you know that?" He told her softly, kissing her forehead.

"I know. I'm sorry. I didn't expect this to happen," Cristina replied, her voice quivering with fear about how she was going to break it to him. "So do you know that's wrong? Meredith said you were fine so I don't think it's some life-threatening illness, is it?"

She shook her head gently, as a tear rolled down her cheek. "Baby," Owen grasped her hand tighter and looked right into her eyes. "Why're you crying?" He wiped her tears with the other hand. "You're not dying, are you?"

Cristina shook her head again. "I just didn't expect this", she said softly. "It's okay. You can tell me anything," Owen replied, gently stroking her cheek. "We're, I'm" "What is it, baby?" "Owen, I'm pregnant." She looked right into his eyes and saw a rush of emotions. Shock, fear, and then the emotion she was looking for, joy. "Seems like even a single fallopian tube can't stop powerful me, huh?" Owen said softly and chuckled, still stroking her cheek.

Cristina giggled, as he kissed her softly. "I love you", he said, his eyes full of joy as he stroked her black curls with one arm and placed the other on her stomach. She placed her hand over his and looked up at him, smiling, knowing that this was the after both him and her always wanted.


End file.
